1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum-nitride based composite material, a method for manufacturing the aluminum-nitride based composite material, and a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known members for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus include electrostatic chucks composed of sintered alumina and electrodes embedded in it, heaters composed of sintered alumina and resistance heating elements embedded in it, and so forth (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Documents]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196864